A Pirates Revenge?
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are two princes that live in a kingdom they run together. They took over when their grandfather died, All was going well for the twins until a pirate comes to the kingdom seeking revenge on someone and that someone is Lovino. It was his fault, or so the pirate believes. Though will he go through with it? Or will Lovino show him something better than revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is my first story i'm making that is more than one chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**_

Lovino Vargas, and Feliciano Vargas are two twin brothers who rule a kingdom together ever since they took over for their grandfather. Feliciano was a kind hearted loving king whose peasants were as happy as can be. Lovino Vargas, he was a strict ruler though not evil he just wouldn't put up with anything other than respectful and well behaved peasants. The people of the kingdom preferred King Feliciano, though Lovino was the one keeping the kingdom in order and making sure all the people were well fed and taken care of. His brother was too busy crying over simple things making him unqualified to run the kingdom correctly. Lovino knew this, he knew his grandfather wanted Lovino to run the kingdom he just wanted Feliciano to make sure the people stayed happy and didn't cause a riot or mutiny. Soon enough though this kingdom isn't going to be happy anymore. Nothing will fix what is about to come, not even the most advanced guards can stop him.

"Fratello, will you stop day dreaming for a second and help me!?" Lovino shouts growing annoyed that his crown wouldn't stay on his head as usual.

"Ve! That is the wrong crown again big brother, you're wearing nonno's crown." Feliciano picks up a slightly smaller crown that looks exactly like Lovino's and puts it on his head.

To Lovino's embarrassment he did in fact put on the wrong crown again. "Grazie…" he mumbles looking down at the floor.

Feliciano smiles "Can you believe you're finally turning eighteen!" Though they are twins they were born a few years apart.

Lovino smiles "It is kind of exciting, that means I'll have more responsibility though in the kingdom. It's not like people like me though…" his smile turns in to a frown. He knows he isn't the most popular king but at least he knows how to run the place.

He sighs looking up at the ceiling, "Let's hope no one tries causing a riot, I swear I'll have the guards on them faster than they can even let out a protest."

Feliciano continues helping Lovino get ready for his coronation, the year a ruler turns eighteen they have a coronation to show how they've grown in to an adult and can fully take on the kingdom's responsibilities. Lovino didn't know if he was ready for that just yet though and he was growing nervous. So many things could go wrong, many people will not be happy even though he is the most hated king in the land he's still well respected and he hopes the respect they have will outnumber the hatred for his cruel behavior. Once Lovino was ready and prepared for his speech to the public, He was heading to the balcony to speak. The speech was important what he said to his people would decide if they thought of him as a good enough leader. He hopes he doesn't mess up he wants to make his grandfather proud he wants to please his people.

"My loyal subjects, on this day I hope you will allow me to continue my leadership as your king. I will do anything I can to make sure this kingdom stays powerful, wealthy, and taken care of. " Lovino gulps looking down noticing all the people below.

I am following my grandfather's footsteps in making sure you are all happy I will do my best to be a good leader, I will keep laws fair and simple." He noticed people cheering and grew confidence.

"We will not fall in to another depression like we did when our old king had passed. We've come far in our time and I hope to keep moving forward in greatness." Lovino smiles hearing the crowd shout "Long live the king!"

Once the coronation was over and Lovino gave his speech he was finally able to go back in his room for a minute to calm down. Soon he'd have to go down to the ballroom and deal with a huge party going on down there. His brother Feliciano was already there talking to people and keeping the party full of happy subjects. Lovino sighs laying on his bead that went well, better than he thought it would and that he was grateful for. After finally calming down he was now going to attend the party, and hopefully meet some of the new people they would be trading goods with. They need to keep good relationships with traders to keep food and goods coming to the kingdom.

Lovino meets with a man who was a few inches taller than him. "Hello your majesty, a pleasure it is to meet you." He purrs and Lovino didn't like it.

"Good day, and I wish you didn't speak to me in such a manner." He hisses narrowing his eyes.

The man was attractive he'll give him that much, he had dark green eyes that were shining with a hint of mischief. He had dark blonde hair long enough to make a pony tail which was tied back by a green ribbon. His skin a light tan he looks like those exotic people from that far away land. They spoke a language Lovino did not like since it seems as if they thought they were all above anyone who didn't come from their land. All they did was drink tea and talk about ridiculous things their queen can barely control the country it's pathetic. He had a strange accent it was kind of funny the way he sounded though his voice was kind of deep.

The man chuckles "My deepest apologies your highness, I should know not to speak to royalty in such away. Please forgive me." He bows and kisses my hand almost tauntingly.

Lovino scoffs in disgust pulling his hand away in a sharp movement. "Do not touch me, who knows where you are from!" Lovino rolls his eyes if he wasn't a trader he wouldn't be even wasting his time with this man.

The man looks up smirking "Of course…now, I would like to speak of business with you." He stands up straight and steps closer.

Lovino glares at the man "What business would you like to have with my kingdom?" he speaks low feeling as if he should be on guard with this man. Something wasn't right about him.

"Well, trade of course! I have many valuable goods, food from far off lands! The best stuff you'll ever see no doubt!" he boasts about his many valuable things though it didn't seem to interest Lovino he's heard this before and doubts he'll come through with what he says.

"Oh, yes I haven't heard that before!" he gives a fake gasp and does an amazed face, which soon turns to a bored and unamused one.

The trader looks at him with a confused expression, "You do not believe me."

Lovino shakes his head "No, I do not I know this is some ploy to get me to agree in to trading with you only to find out it's all a bunch of garbage I could find in my subject's trash." He crosses his arms and huffs.

The trader smiles a bit amused by the young king. "So, I see you won't be doing business with me?"

Lovino smirks "No, why would I you haven't shown me any reason to." The trader nods and turns away.

Lovino was about to walk away himself when he hears the man call out. "You will regret not doing business with me I am a trader of many things, some things you may not know."

Lovino scoffs was that supposed to be a threat if so that was a very bad one. He walks over to his brother and made sure he wasn't doing anything too stupid and making a fool of the royal family. The party soon calmed down and everyone went home leaving the two princes to finally get some sleep. Lovino had a long day and he was glad he was finally going to get the rest he needed. He walked in to his room looking around in the dark. His eyes wide and he gasps seeing a strange figure in his room he slowly moves to turn on the lights and got ready to call the guards. With a shaking hand, he got the lights on and sighed seeing it was only his stupid robe hanging up. Lovino shakes his head chuckling at himself.

"That bastard must have got to me, heh. What could he possibly do though he can't sneak in to the castle he's only one man." Lovino cringes realizing he was talking to himself and that's not very princely.

He sighs once more climbing in bed after changing and doing his nightly routine. His bed was huge and it was a lot bigger than he needed. Though he wasn't complaining since he moves a lot in his sleep meaning if he had a small bed he'd probably fall off it constantly. He turns on to his side so he was facing the wall looking away from the slightly opened door to his room. Normally he closes, and locks the door but he was too tired to think about that right now. He was sure one night of not locking it would be ok, not like anyone in the castle is trying to kill him. He laughs at the idea, as if they'd kill him they wouldn't want to upset poor precious Feliciano. He closes his eyes tightly trying to get rid of all the annoying thoughts running through his head he just wanted to sleep. So finally, he fell asleep listening to the wind and the sound of his own heartbeat. Not knowing the dangers that lurked in the shadows behind the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

I smirk looking up at the window of my target, I've been wanting him since before I was captain of my ship. I once came to this land when I was under the rule of another captain, he told me the king and he had a very close relationship. Strange thinking about a pirate and a king being friends, anyways once we made it to the castle I saw a boy there who was frowning in annoyance. I was about twelve at the time he looked about eight. I smile seeing the boy he looked like the most beautiful person I've seen in my life. Which was good since apparently my captain and his grandfather had arranged for us to get married. He kind of looked like a girl with that strange dress on. I whine when the captain hit my head telling me to bow and respect the rulers. I glare up at him then sighed as I slowly bowed though I looked up at the boy I saw. He had a cocky smirk on his face his arms were crossed as he looks straight at me. He knew he was in charge, he knew I had to listen to what he said. Though I didn't mind all that much, we were to be married to each other when we reached the legal age i'll have to get use to it.

"Go play, _nice_. With the boy while I talk to the king." He says in his stern voice meaning I must listen unless I want another whipping when I get back on the ship.

He may seem like a nice man right now but in all honesty, he is the cruelest most brutal man to ever sail the seas and to think he has such a friend is quite surprising. No wonder he told me not to mention anything about this visit to the crew they'd probably throw him overboard knowing this. Glad to know he trusts me enough to keep this secret though. I walk over to the little boy he was a lot shorter than I thought. He glares up at me then huffs looking away as his cheeks puffed out in a small adorable pout.

"Hello, my name is Antoni-" I was about to greet him but he quickly puts an end to that.

"I don't give a crap bastard! I didn't even want to be here but nonno forced me!" he had a big mouth for such a tiny kid.

"Heh, I didn't want to be here either my captain forced me so I suggest we at least try to make the best of this right?" I ask him leaning against a wall smirking knowing I was right.

He looks down at his shoes blushing so he kind of looked like a tomato. "Fine, though I'm not happy about it!" he says stomping his foot.

"You're such a brat..." I roll my eyes and stood up straight "When we marry maybe i'll let you on one of my ships since i'll be old enough to sail one. We could sail the sea together!" I tease him ruffling his hair.

The boy didn't find that funny though I watch his bottom lip quiver as he looks at me in fear he slowly takes a few steps back then took a deep breath, right away I knew what was coming. "Nonno!" I jump hearing him scream though I don't understand why I didn't say anything scary.

I quickly look around then saw his grandfather and my captain running over to us, Captain didn't look pleased at all. I give the boy a shocked and concerned look when his grandfather picked him up he looks down at me he had tears in his eyes. I was speechless was he seriously scared of me or something!? I slowly turn around to look at my captain he had a dark look on his face meaning I get another whipping for punishment of upsetting the prince. I'm going to be in serious trouble when we are back on the ship. I take one more look back sighing I wonder what caused the boy to get scared, I just realized I don't even know his name. We make it to the ship and I noticed everyone knew the captain was mad right away since they all gave him space to walk not bothering to ask where he had been. I look down at the ship taking slow steps to the punishment room. I really don't like getting whipped I always passed out afterwards since he wouldn't stop. At first it was about twelve hits one for each year I was alive, now since I should know better it's double that amount.

I look around the room and saw the table I was supposed to lay on, I sigh and took my shirt off hopping up on to the table and lay on my stomach closing my eyes as I wait for the pain to start. When I didn't feel the whip, I looked up and saw the captain stare me down as he licked his lips.

"You've been misbehaving a lot more Antonio. I can't allow such people on my ship." He walks behind me sliding his fingers down my spine. I shiver at the touch not knowing what was coming next.

I stay quiet knowing he'll just grow even angrier if I spoke up to him. "what should I do to you this time? The whips obviously don't work you must be use to them by now." He voice grew deeper and I didn't like the sound of it.

"I could, take something from you such as… your eye?" he moves hair out of my face so my eyes weren't covered.

"A tooth? You're the only one on the ship with all of them still inside your tiny mouth." He grabs my chin with his hand jerking my head up. He was squeezing tightly probably making a bruise.

He scoffs letting my face go "A limb...Some hair...your innocence…?" he stops muttering to himself once he got to that last one and it wasn't even a question more of a statement.

What does he mean my innocence? I am anything but innocent I watched my parents get killed, my village was bunt to ashes by these men. Though I didn't mind, I didn't like it there I didn't like my parents. I yelp feeling the captain push my head down causing me to hit it off the metal table. I felt dizzy I couldn't even see straight it was all blurry I saw multiple captains I blink a few times trying to focus though it wasn't working.

"C-captain…" Should of stayed quiet, he growls yanking my arm back so I was right against him.

"Antonio, you are about to find out why our people our known for being so…passionate." He purrs in my ear causing me to whine. "I hope you take this lesson throughout the rest of your life so you can pass it on."

He hits my head once more off the table and the next thing I remember was waking up in the captain's room laying down right next to him and we both were without clothes. I knew then, what he had done, he has taken away my innocence. Now I know for sure the captain was a cruel man and one day I will take over his ship and rule the seas as he is doing right now though i'll be a better pirate then he is.

Now back to me still looking at the window, the one who had caused me much pain he may not know it but he was the one who made me become who I am. I hear footsteps too quick and light to be a guard so I look over and saw one of my crew members. It was Francis he was one of my many friends I have acquired over the years. He is one of my most loyal mates the others are Gilbert, Ludwig, and lastly Laura. He may not get along with her brother but she is very loyal and she'd do anything to assist Antonio even if it means risking her own life to save him. They knew of his plan to capture one of the princes of this kingdom but not the reason behind it. They figured he'd just want to sell the boy in hopes of getting gold or more. Little did they know there was a much more personal reason.

Antonio was now ready to put his plan in to action he told Francis to summon the crew bring as much guns, cannons, and torches as possible. While they distracted the guards, he would climb up and take his prize then sneaking away before anyone knew he was there. Francis nods at his order and hurried along to fetch the crew. Antonio waited patiently until he heard a guard shout.

"Intruders! We have intruders in the castle grounds!" a deep voice shouts out telling for some guards to protect the princes.

I smirk I'll be up there before they can even blink. I start climbing up the wall thankful for all the bricks sticking out it was practically a ladder. They should really fix that though, he makes it up halfway snorting when he saw the guards have just started running in to the castle to get the prince. Wait they said princes… there are two? Antonio smirks this will be good he only came for one but he'll end up with two. He quickly makes his way up the rest of the tower and climbs in through the window he was now in the hallway just outside his prize's door. Though he usually locks it so he needs to be quick. He walks over to the door but noticed it was open. Did someone already get here? He slowly opens it cringing when he heard it creek. Someone was in the bed, no one has come yet. He noticed the curl, that is how he knew it was him the curl was the giveaway. He walks over to the bed slowly lifting the sheets off him he smiles seeing how much the boy had grown over the years. He was muscular, he didn't have the chubby baby face, he was quite handsome still beautiful as well. He licks his lips pleased with himself for finding him.

"Let's find out how much your attitude has change though." He whispers grabbing his arm and yanking him up.

The prince gasps looking around he heard shouting and yelling the guards are probably here to take him somewhere safe. He looks over and saw not a guard but a pirate!? He was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth. His eyes watered though he wasn't going to cry not in front of this monster he wasn't giving him the pleasure of seeing his tears. He squirms trying to get free of his grip though it was all useless. At least his brother was safe, right?

"Hm... your yelling for help hasn't changed though I don't hear you swearing or shouting at me. The glare is gone as well." Antonio smirks seeing the boy now glaring at him. "Spoke too soon I suppose."

He drags Lovino to the window and tied him up with a cloth so he was unable to run away. "I will be grabbing your brother and we shall leave."

I froze hearing those words come out from the pirates mouth I watch as the man runs away I struggle against the fabric groaning in annoyance at how weak can I be? I put my foot on the wall for leverage hoping to rip the fabric enough so I could escape. I jump hearing my brother scream I felt tears come to my eyes again. What will he do to him? What has he done, is he dead? I feels his body shake I don't want anything to happen to my brother I'd do anything they ask if my brother was safe. I continued to struggle against the binds if I got free maybe I could help my brother. I look down realizing this stupid piece of fabric wasn't breaking. I hear loud, heavy footsteps almost taunting. I look down the hall to see the pirate and my brother was hanging on his shoulder limp as a corpse. His hands were tied and his eyes were closed, I was growing worried did he really kill him?

"He's alive, though he was loud I had to knock him out." The man states ripping the fabric in one try and grabs Lovino's wrists.

I couldn't stop shaking I looked at his unconscious brother and wondered what exactly was going to happen to them?

"I suggest you hold on unless you want to fall and die." Lovino holds on to the man shutting his eyes tightly.

There wasn't much he could do other than listen they have his brother he wasn't about to make him mad by refusing. Once they were safely down on the ground Lovino was yanked forward again. Does this guy ever stop pulling people around? Lovino refused to talk he wouldn't even know what to say. He figured it wouldn't matter since he doubts the man will answer him though if Lovino were to scream right now the guards would see them and come save them. It's a small chance though the other percent is they die because the pirate won't put up with such an act.

"Stay quiet and I swear to god if you make one sound I will kill your brother." He hisses crouching down in to the bushes so the guards running by wouldn't see us.

I look down at my hands my wrists were red and bleeding because I was pulling on the fabric too much it was stinging and hurting. I rub my wrists hoping to dull the pain though it only made it worse making me whine quietly. The pirate glares at me pulling a knife out, my eyes widen and I shake my head hoping he'll have mercy and not hurt my brother. The pirate scoffs slipping the knife back into his pouch, he looks straight ahead watching the guards. They seem to be looking for someone but who? My question was answered when all of a sudden a man who was pale as snow and hair a silver color came running up screaming how awesome his sneak attack was.

"Prepare for my awesome Prussian sneak attack!" he tackles the guard and stabbed him quickly ending his life.

I feel my face lose color as I fight the urge to gag and maybe lose my dinner that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He froze watching the man smile and walk towards the bush they were hiding in. He didn't think before holding on to the pirate hiding his face in his arm. He hears a cackle then he slowly looked up to see the man he was afraid of.

"Aye captain what are you doing keeping these cuties to yourself? Quite bold of you to be trying something like this in the castle ground all the guards running around." He grabs my wrist making me gasp.

"L-let me go!" I shout trying to pull my wrist free though it only hurt me even more.

The man laughs again pulling me closer "You're cute! I can't wait to have some fun with you princess." He purrs lifting my chin up with his index finger.

I was about ready to bite his finger off if I had to, though before I could even blink The captian pushes the man away making him fall on to his back. "You do not touch him, or the other. Got it?" he growls it was almost animalistic.

The captain starts dragging me again, we were now at the front gate where were the guards are they all dead? What is going to happen to the kingdom? All these questions and thoughts run through my head as we move farther and farther away from my home. I figure now it was about time to start asking questions.

"Why are you doing this? Where are, you taking us?" I whisper not bothering to look at him.

The man chuckles "To my ship, and why I am doing this? Well, you'll find out later." He pulls me even harder as if I had angered him.

I was having a hard time keeping up though I didn't want to be caught behind with that creepy silver haired guy. He was probably worse than the captain, right? We make it to the dock and I saw a huge ship farther off in the distance. It had the black flag and everything a pirate ship was supposed to have it was scary. The captain threw me on to the small boat I yelp feeling it move as if it were going to tip over. Lovino didn't know how to swim and he wasn't about to drown. He holds on tightly to the small boat and waits for the others to climb in.

"It seems we have someone who's afraid of a little water..." The sliver haired man purred stepping inside the boat and sits next to me. "Don't worry beautiful, I won't let you drowned."

The captain steps in next and places Feliciano beside him holding him up so he doesn't fall. He glares at the silvered hair man and then at me though the look he gave me was more surprised than anything. I noticed the other man quickly starts rowing after the captain gave him that look. All it takes is a look and they do what he asks of them? I continue to hold on to the boat looking down at the deep, dark waters below us. I shut my eyes trying not to think about what will happen once we get on that ship. I wish nonno was here… he'd know what to do and at least we'd have someone trying to look for us. Though this time no one is here to help us, no one is here to save us, and most likely no one is here that is even close to being nice to us. We're stuck here and no one in sight who's willing to keep us safe. We're alone.


End file.
